percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Knox
Michael Knox is a Greek legacy of a soothsayer Teiresias. He used to be a part of Kronos' Army during the Second Titan War. After the Battle of Manhattan, he was captured by Jason Grace and thrown into Camp Jupiter's prison, where he remained until being released after the Second Giant War by Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. History Appearance Personality Michael Knox is extremely arrogant, smug and carefree. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He fears few people, as he openly taunts Annabeth Chase, sits on the table during the Senate meeting and shows only gleeful interest when the gods are talking in his presence. He does, however, dislike it when people take rumors and speak them as facts, and does not cave into prejudice from such false rumors. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on dead bodies in the middle of battle. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano attacked him, he simply allowed himself to get captured while continuing to have his conversation with Percy Jackson. Before his imprisonment, Michael had a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt, going as far as to rob the Titans in Kronos' army of their weapons and possessions, just to annoy them. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. Only on rare occasions does he let go of his trademark smile, such as frowning in annoyance at being summoned to Kronos to forcefully speak propheices, surprised when Reyna arrived unannounced and when the goddess Methis attempted to attack him directly. However, these moments were short-lived, as Michael would usually just grin again. He was seen laughing when great events happened during both Wars, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from the battle for Camp Half-Blood, to the death of Luke Castellan, to Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus and even to the rising of Gaea. He even taunted Octavian for being too weak to continue as the Pontifex Maximus. However, when pressed for time and desperate, Michael forgoes any form of sadism and interrogation, and instead rashly kills his opponents to satisfy his rage. Abilities Ancient Languages: Michael is proficient in ancient languages such as Greek, Latin and Gaelic. Chess Player: He enjoys chess immensly and is able to use chess strategies to plan his next moves. Fighting Skills: '''Michael is definitely capable hand-to-hand combatant. However, he has occasionally won fights, either by using magical weapons, fighting dirty or by quick-thinking. Aside from conventional close-quarters combat, Michael also uses stealth to take down foes, like using illusions and sigils to sneak up on opponents. '''Master Con Artist: Michael Knox is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. He faces most of his challenges relying primarily on his cunning. Even with pressure, lack of time and preparation, Michael can think of a strategy to defeat his enemies in a fight. He's a master tactician and strategist and he can plan a strategy on the go. Although his IQ is never stated to be immensly high, he is able to compete with demigods more gifted than the average ones. Legacy Abilities Divination: Thanks to his ancestor, Teiresias, Michael can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Divination can be achieved by communicating with the supernatural (i.e. gods, spirits, nymphs) or just by reading certain patterns. The price, however, for looking into different patterns and possible outcomes is blindness. Other Abilities Mystiokinesis: Being taught by Hecate herself, Michael gained the ability to influence the Mist and shape the energy around himself to create a variety of effects ranging from altering matter (transmutation) to limited control over the elements. Michael's magic require him to speak correct words at the right time to produce an effect. Otherwhise, as he puts it, the karma 'would come back to bit him in the ass later'. * Occult Knowledge: Michael posses a vast knowledge about occult, magic arts and everything that concernes the Mist. He can identify leftovers from a spell and recognize and recreate rituals just by looking at them. * True Name Manipulation (limited): Michael has the ability to manipulate True Names - the metaphysical representations of sentient beings - which grants him certain amount of power over the targets being able to find, control, summon and banish them among others. Magical Items Bag of Tricks: Relationships Trivia Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Legacies Category:Oracles Category:Oracle Category:Legacy Category:Legacy of Apollo Category:Sorcerer Category:Magic Users Category:Joker's Creation Category:Under Construction